Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is similar to the 2nd whinny from Horses Several Whinn PE025201 from The Premiere Edition Volume 1. It debuted in Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa in 1992. Info * First recorded: Between early 1990 and April 1992 * Creator: N/A * Owner: Sound Ideas (1992-present) * Origin: United States or Canada * Year debut: 1992 * First heard: Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * Area used: Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Sir Pugsley".) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Generosity", "Self-Discipline", and "Honesty"; twice in "Faith".) * America: The Story of Us (Heard once in S01E12.) * American Idol * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Lost and Found" and "A Bully by the Horns".) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in "Gee Whiz" and "Rabbot Redux".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Buster's Amish Mismatch", "Muffy and the Big Bad Blog", "Big Brother Binky", "Emily Swallows A Horse" and "Blockheads".) * The Backyardigans (Heard once in "Riding the Range", "Horsing Around", and "A Giant Problem", and heard five times in "The Masked Retriever".) * Beakman's World (Heard often in "Horses, Beakmania & Refridgerators".) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Wishing Star".) * Between the Lions * Boohbah (Heard four times in "Shining Armour".) * Bubble Guppies (Heard three times in "The Cowgirl Parade!".) * Caillou (Heard once in "Cowboy Caillou" and "The Sugar Shack", and often in "Caillou's Holiday Movie".) * Captain Seasalt and the ABC Pirates (Heard once in "A Hidden Treasure on "H" Island".) * Chloe's Closet (Heard once in "The Treasure of Talky Mountain" and "No Body's Perfect".) * Clerks: The Animated Series * Criminal Minds (Heard once in "Identity".) * Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George Flies a Kite", "George vs. the Turbo Python 3000", "The Wheels on the Bus", "Go West, Young Monkey" and "The Great Monkey Detective".) * Cyberchase * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Plays at the Castle".) * Dawn of the Croods (Heard once in "Night Mare in Eep Street".) * Dino Dan (Heard once in "Down on the Farm".) * Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Surprise!" and "Catch the Babies".) * Elena of Avalor * Family Guy * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Which Witch is Which?" and "Christmas Every Day".) * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fish Hooks * The Garfield Show (Heard once in "Down on the Farm".) * Glove and Boots * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Kick It, Unicorn!".) * Handy Manny (Heard once in "Cowboy Manny".) * Hey Duggee (Heard often in "The Stick Badge".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in "Higgly Hoedown" and heard often in "Higglies on Horseback".) * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Julius Jr. (Heard in a high pitch in "Pony Macaroni".) * Kim Possible * King of the Hill * Kratts' Creatures * L.A Heat (Heard in "National Security".) * Liberty's Kids * The Lion Guard (Used for the zebras.) * Little Bear (Heard once in "Grandfather's Attic".) * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Go West, Young Train".) * The Loud House * MAD * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Mickey's Treat" and "Goofy's Petting Zoo".) * Mighty Max * Milo Murphy's Law * Mona the Vampire (Heard once in "Ghost in the Knight".) * Moville Mysteries (Heard often in "The Good Old Days".) * The Neverending Story (TV Series) * Odd Squad (Heard in a high pitch.) * Once Upon A Time * Phineas and Ferb (Heard in a high pitch in "A Hard Day's Knight".) * Pippi Longstocking * The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) (Heard once in "14 Karat Pink" and "Pinkus Pantherus".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Horn, Sweet Horn".) * Rolie Polie Olie * Rupert * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "High Noon", "These Are Our Lives!" and "The Bad Word".) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Heard once in "Double Trouble" for Sparky.) * The Simpsons * Spliced (Heard once in "Honorary Freak".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Party with a Pony" in a slightly high pitch and in "The Banagic Incident" and "Cleaved" in a normal pitch.) * South Park * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * Super Why! (Heard once in "A Day with Farmer Fred".) * Tangled: The Series * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "The Incredible Presto".) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard at the end of "Puttin' on the Brits".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Meatball Party".) * The Upside Down Show (Heard once in "Barbershop".) * VeggieTales * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "The Park".) * What About Mimi? * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (Debut) * Wunderkind Little Amadeus (Heard once in "The Bet".) * Zoboomafoo (Heard once in "Fierce Creatures".) TV Specials *The Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) Movies * 10.5: Apocalypse (2006) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * 10,000 BC (2008) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * Barnyard (2006) * Babe (1995) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Bedtime Stories (2008) * Beowulf (2007) * Blind Justice (1994) * The Blue Elephant (2008) * The Book of Life (2014) * Braveheart (1995) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * Caillou's Holiday Movie (2003) * Clash of the Titans (2010) * Donkey Xote (2007) * Dragon Hunters (2008) * Dumbo (2019) * Elf (2003) * Enchanted (2007) * Ferdinand (2017) * Flicka (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) * The Greatest Showman (2017) * Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White: Another Bite @ The Apple (2009) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) * Julius Caesar (2002) * The Kid (2019) * The Lone Ranger (2013) * Luke and Lucy: The Texas Rangers (2009) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * A Monster in Paris (2011) * Monster Mash (2000) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan II (2005) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Patriot (2000) * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * Pompeii (2014) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Queen of the Desert (2015) * Return to Halloweentown (2006) * The Ring (2002) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Rodeo and Juliet (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * The Star (2017) * The Swan Princess (1994) * Tangled (2010) * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) * The Warlords (2007) * Wonder Woman (2017) * Zoolander (2001) Shorts * Borrowed Time (2015) (Shorts) * Quick Draw McGraw: City E Scape (1999) (Shorts) * Tangled Ever After (2012) (Shorts) Commercials UK: * Kellogg's Ancient Legends (2016) * Confused.com - The Year of Confusion (2019) USA: * M&M's - Headless Horseman (2007) * McDonald's - Robo-Chi (2001) Philippines: * Unilab Diatabs - Me And My Jockey (2007) Documentaries * The Great War (2017) Video Games PC: * 3D Ultra Lionel TrainTown * Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear's Sense of Adventure * Fun on the Farm with Barney * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * The Lego Movie (2014) (Video Game) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Video Game) * Lego Soccer Mania * Living Books: D.W. the Picky Eater * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * Monster Truck Madness 2 * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (PC Game) PlayStation: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge PlayStation 2: * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Lego Soccer Mania * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal PlayStation Portable: * Patapon * Patapon 2 PlayStation 3: * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * The Lego Movie (2014) (Video Game) PlayStation 4: * The Lego Movie (2014) (Video Game) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Video Game) Xbox 360: * Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * The Lego Movie (2014) (Video Game) Xbox One: * The Lego Movie (2014) (Video Game) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Used in various pitches for Epona.) Wii: * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Used in various pitches for Epona.) Wii U: * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (Used in various pitches for Epona.) * The Lego Movie (2014) (Video Game) Nintendo Switch: * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) (Video Game) iOS: * My Talking Hank Toys * VTech - Discovery Nursery Farm Teasers * Lilo & Stitch: The Lion King (2002) (Teasers) Trailers * Frozen (2013) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * Mulan (1998) (Trailers) * Cinderella on Blu-ray and DVD TV Commercial 'Red Carpet' (2012) Miscellaneous * Microsoft Plus! for Kids YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Nostalgia Critic * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos Anime * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade (2015) * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas